Miracles are Born into the Night
by Nanoha89-san
Summary: Nanoha and Fate are trapped on a Non-Administrated planet, both huddling together to stay warm. What will they do when the littlest of things, makes them go back in time when both of their lives changed forever?


_I've always lived_

_Rejecting things like love_

_But being loved by you has changed that_

_Instead of words_

_I long for forever_

_Miracles are born into the night._

_-__**Kiseki wa yoru unmareru**__ by No Sleeves (Takahashi Minami Solo)_

The harsh weather blew through the small cave, making the two girls start shivering uncontrollably. They both scooted closer to the other, till their shoulder and thigh could no longer be squished any closer. The smaller of the two rested her head on the companion's shoulder. A small sneeze escaped her mouth and she sniffed loudly.

"Bless you," The blonde said, her arm going around her shoulder. Her thumb calmly messaged her shoulder and she felt the girl relax slowly under her touch. She couldn't resist a smile, even in this ghastly situation.

The two went on a mission together. One would say it was a simple mission, a mission that surely the two aces could do without a problem. However, certain circumstances transpired and now they were stuck in this artic-like non-administrated planet, their powers gone from a simple machine none would think to be Lost Logia. They were now stuck in their civilian clothing; the only thing giving them warmth was from the other's body temperature.

Another sneeze echoed in the cave, this time from the blonde.

"Thank you," The blonde replied as her friend blessed her. She then faked a pout, a weird glint in her eyes. "Mou…Nanoha, you're contagious." Nanoha pouted too before a giggle escaped her throat. She was slightly relieved to have a better conversation with her best friend, something to lift her spirits. She always did manage to do this to her.

"Fate-chan did always manage to catch everything from me." She told her while nuzzling her friend's neck. The taller girl shivered against the contact, the nose below freezing to her yet comfortably warm. She looked down at her friend and her smile feigned when she saw the color of her skin. The hint of blue frightened her inside. She then remembered something her brother once told her.

With shaky hands, Fate reached over and unclasped one of the buttons on Nanoha's coat. The girl looked at her skeptically, her head tilted to the side. Fate's eyes soften as she kept on unbuttoning the brunette's coat. "Chrono-oniichan once told me that in dire situations like this, our own body heat will keep us warm." Nanoha's cheeks got some color in them as she slowly realized what the blonde meant.

Azure eyes never left burgundy as they slowly undressed.

The act done, they both watched the other, their cheeks and ears the only part of their body that was not turning an odd shade of blue. Fate, though timid, was the first one to make a move, her arms going around Nanoha's shoulders. She waited patiently, ignoring the way Nanoha turned stiff at the touch, for Nanoha to feel more comfortable with the idea. There was only a slight pause before she had her fully putting her weight against her.

The apprehensiveness soon crumbled as they got used to each other, the warmth from the other calming them down. Fate rubbed Nanoha's back as they both rocked back and forth, bringing up the friction between the two. The taller one's hand stopped as she felt the rough pattern of Nanoha's scar, memories bubbling up inside her as she started remembering what happened only a few years ago. She felt her shiver at the sensitive area. It was still like a fresh wound to her.

"F-Fate…chan?"

Fate realized her hand was still on the scar and she quickly moved her hand away, her face hardening into an emotionless mask. A hand touched her cheek and she felt the mask slightly slip away. She leaned into the touch, her nose nuzzling the hand slightly. She couldn't help but let her eyes soften as she gazed into the woman she secretly loves, eyes.

She still remembers it clear as day.

…

..

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She couldn't scream anymore. _

_Her eyes were clouded in darkness as the pain out casted everything else. She felt heavy inside and out and she didn't understand why she couldn't stop shivering. _

_Her body twitched, she had no control over it anymore. _

_For the first time ever, Nanoha Takamachi was truly scared. _

_She wanted someone to help her, someone to help her get rid of the heaviness, the searing pain holding onto her body. _

_She remembers turning around when someone screamed her name. She never had time to react, for Raising Heart to put up a barrier, when intense pain exploded throughout her body. She remembers the anger boiling in her veins as she was able to use the last of her energy to kill off any more attacks from the enemy. _

_Then she saw red. _

_That's right. _

_She's falling, isn't she?_

_In a split second, the pain intensified. _

_She let out the scream her body was holding back, the imaginary windows all shattering in the distance. _

_A majestic bird fell into the coldness, its wings unable to carry it anymore, falling into the unknown abyss. _

_She was lost in the darkness. _

_A blonde watched from the distance, her heart feeling like it was about to shatter in her chest. She was not allowed in, banned from seeing the girl she just recently found out she loved. She clenched her fist against her chest, her nails digging into the skin of her palm. _

_It felt like she abandoned her, disfigured a promise she told herself she would always carry. _

_She felt like she utterly failed. _

_She felt like the only way to protect the girl she loved, was by ending her own life. _

_The brunette she was watching took a shaky step forward before collapsing onto the ground, the nurses running to her side to see if she needed assistance. The girl stopped them halfway though, her stubbornness kicking in. She shouted at them to stay away, that she wasn't weak, before slowly getting up again. _

_The nurses thought of it as a good sign._

_The blonde was the only one that saw through the façade the brunette held up. _

_Another two hours of watching, and the blonde left, unable to watch something she told herself she caused. Her heart held onto the mistake like a pillar, clawing at the blonde's innards. Her mind, still in shock even after a month, thought of something that would make her feel better. _

_The nurses watched, surprised, as a certain blonde left the hospital before closing hours, a confident smile on her face. _

_The brunette's eyes were glazed over, not even noticing as her friend walked into the room. She was ignoring the pain her body was taking in as the days went by, the workouts she had to go through the day. As the days went by, the number she became. _

_She didn't even realize that the closest person to her was slowly distancing herself, her visits decreasing. _

_A hand took hers and she wrecked herself away from her deluding thoughts. Glassy cobalt eyes looked into emotionless wine eyes. Her old self appeared on her face but just as quickly it disappeared. _

_Her chest constricted into a knot. _

_The hand felt warm against hers, her memories slowly recovering, telling her that they used to be soft and smooth. She couldn't react to it though. It felt strange, another thing new to her. The hand was not smooth, but rough, dry with slight creases on them. _

_She felt her blue eyes moving down to the hands holding her own. Her body reacted on instinct, her eyes narrowing into clits. She was thinking. She did not know what to think. _

_She couldn't find any plausible reason. _

_Her brain could not understand why there were small cuts all over Fate's hands and wrists. _

_It was another thing new to her. _

_The glass exploded around her, the girl screamed until the disgruntle feeling inside slowly dispersed. She couldn't understand anything anymore. _

_She couldn't understand why she was not recovering, even after two months of pain and sorrow. _

_She was tired of watching the girl she loved go through the rehab when she knew inside that she was not getting any better. The doctors told her to give it time, but how long can she wait, knowing that the only thing she has ever cared about, is slowly dying inside? _

_She missed her… _

_She missed how her eyes crinkled when she was happy._

_She missed her laugh. _

_She missed her smile. _

_She missed her voice. _

_The memories were like a sudden shock of pain. The wine in her eyes left, slithering down her cheeks like a coiling snake. _

_It felt like her heart was her only friend at the moment, curled up, feeling abandoned with all the attention she was giving the brunette. It hurt inside. It felt like she got stabbed, it twisting in her heart, the blood slowly being drained from the small organ. _

_She grabbed a piece of glass. It was a way out, she told herself, from the pain. It was a pain she thought Nanoha had, she thought knowing her pain would make her feel better. It was a method to calm her at first, but it changed. It now held her up. A drug for her now, an addiction she couldn't resist. _

_It was something she did not want to resist though._

_A slit to the wrist sent jolts up her arm, warm liquid exiting her body in a fast pace. She imagined the liquid coming straight from her heart. _

_It truly did make her feel better. _

_A small puddle started piling up on the tile floor of the cold bathroom. _

_A soft beeping sound could be heard in the room, the soft beeping of her friend's heart. She could see her chest rise and descend. It was a good sign to her and her heart thumped in her chest knowing that she was okay. She still frowned. _

_Because she knew she was not okay inside. _

_She took the blonde's hand and held it to her chest. She ignored the strange feeling the fabric over her hand felt to her. She could not feel the warmth in them anymore, not even the scars that spread throughout her hands. _

_Who was this strange enigma? _

_For some reason, tears spilled her eyes and she looked up at nothing, surprised how deep the emotions were running in her to make her cry. She has not felt like this in a long time, she told herself that she had no emotions anymore, that the accident rid itself of them. _

_But for some reason, it felt good to cry again. _

_She cried out, clutching the hand for support. She forgot about her own problems for the moment, the pain, the wheelchair, everything. All she wanted was to see her friend open her eyes. She wanted to comfort her this time. She wanted to be the one to protect her this time. _

_She hated the feeling of failure in the pit of her stomach. _

_Another pair of cobalt eyes watched from the doorway, tears nearly falling from her eyes. She wanted her two best friends to come back to her. She hated seeing them like this; she disliked feeling as if she couldn't do anything to make things better. Though she put up a tough front, it was slowly killing her inside. _

_Her breathe caught in her throat as she watched the next scene. _

_A hand was lifted, touching the girl in the wheelchair's cheek. _

"_Why are you crying?" A weak voice croaked out. _

_Nanoha's only answer was to sob out loudly, hugging the girl tightly against her. The blonde, even being the one in the hospital bed, comforted the girl, oblivious to why she would be crying for her. Her eyes would stay slightly confused until the brunette turned to her, angry tears in her eyes. _

"_I won't forgive you…I won't forgive you if you do that again!"_

_For the first time in two months, a real smile reached the blonde's lips. _

'_Ah, she does care.' Her mind raced. _

_Six months. _

_She took the cane in her hand and stood up from the hospital bed. She was wearing civilian clothes again, the gown she wore tossed somewhere where she could never see it again. Her hair was longer now, being in the hospital without being able to cut it, sweeping past her shoulders. She tied it up in a side ponytail. She's never been one to be coordinated with stuff like this. _

_She was smiling brightly. _

_The taller girl, who managed to hit a growth spurt while she was hospitalized, was waiting for her. She was already standing by the door, a bag in her hand keeping the only belongings she was allowed to have while staying at the sick house. _

_She was holding a hand out to her_

_Nanoha couldn't help but look at the hand before taking it. It was warm to her, the marks already fading into pink marks that would surely leave her skin in a couple more months. She rubbed her thumb against the back of the hand. Yes, it was smooth, just like she remembered it. _

_Her smile grew as she left the hospital with the girl she cherished more than anything. _

_A bird leaped into the sky, soaring past the happy two. A newfound companion trailed not far behind, watching the bird, protecting the bird from the distance. If birds could smile, the first one would be smiling brilliantly. _

..

..

Nanoha's traced her partner's face with her thumb, ignoring the questioningly look she got in return. She traced her eyebrows before her beautiful eyes, then under them. The nose was next, moving around the structure and at its sides. A slight pause before it then traced the warm bumps of her lips.

Even if they were slightly cracked, dry from the weather they were in, they were just…so inviting to her. She didn't understand why she always felt like this towards Fate, but it never bothered her as much as it did today.

Was the life and death situation they were in, bringing them together, again?

Nanoha found herself itching closer, until her nose brushed past Fate's and she was finally able to claim the lips she helplessly desired.

She thought that the blonde would surely protest at the act, that she would be revolted by Nanoha for stealing her very first kiss. It was understandable that she would make a small sound of surprise when she felt more weight pressed against her, their lips molding together. She felt her arms slip around Fate's neck, Fate's hands slithering around her waist.

They shared their first passionate kiss.

When morning came, rescuers found the two girls curled up against the other, smiling even in the oddest situation, both drenched in melted snow. They were sent to the hospital with minor injuries, mostly a little frostbite on their toes. When they were questioned about the situation, there only response was:

'Miracles were born in the night.'

Please thank math for making me so bored that I thought of this instead of doing my work. It didn't take me long for this actually, only about three hours (With a few distractions of course).

Since I love cheese and I most certainly love angst, I wrote this. I wanted to write something where, as you might guess, it takes place a few years after the 'incident'. Since it was never really portrayed how it happened and all, I thought of something. I'm basing this on the fact that wounds don't heal fast (mentally and physically) and that there should still be a few bumps in the road ahead of recovery! Also, since I'm a softy, I also added that corny shiz that everyone loves when it comes to NanoFate.

Please understand me when I tell you that I never intended Fate to actually use self-harm to comfort herself…but since my mind is crazy, I added it in. I won't apologize for it though ;)

I actually really enjoyed writing this.

**Extra: **

Hayate walked down the halls of Sector 6, whistling a random tune. Rein was on her shoulder, her body swaying as the movement made her bounce. A beeping tone made her look at Rein, her eyebrow rising slightly. The small device only smiled before looking at her master.

"Today is the anniversary of the accident." Hayate stopped whistling and walking, her thoughts cut short.

"It's been that long, huh…" She said to herself. She tried counting back the years and her lips slightly curled up as she remembered the past. Nearly seven years it would seem has passed and four years since she found out that they finally confessed with a kiss.

She began walking again, a new destination in mind. When she entered the cafeteria, she stopped to look at the scene in front of her. She spotted the couple almost immediately, with Fate's hair easily recognizable. They were both sitting next to the other, hands clasped secretly underneath the table. They laughed as Subaru said something funny that made an orange haired girl blush. Hayate's smiled wickedly, and with a skip, she marched onwards.

"Fate-chan's such a pervert, I saw what you did!~"

Both girls both looked down, their faces flushed as Hayate wrapped her arms around their shoulders, bringing them in a tight hug.

Oh, how misfortune brings people together.

**The End. **


End file.
